


Warm.

by markantony



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Light Angst, New Years, Nightmares, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: The Inquisitor have nightmares and Cullen is there to comfort her on New Year's. A drabble set before What Pride Had Wrought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proofreaded it and english is not my mother language. I just wanted to write something for New Years and I chose to write it for this fandom. Give me suggestions!  
> My blog: queerantivan.tumblr.com

The colour green haunted Evelyn's dreams. She kept running after the Divine, her spirit, or whatever that was, but she didn't catch her. Meanwhile, the voice of Terror laughed of her and spoke of the Inquisitor's fears, such as not living up to the expectations and not defeatig Corypheus, summing the world into chaos, and making the future in saw in Redcliffe come true. She fell to her knees and begged Terror to be silent, while the rage and the tears suffocated her face.

"Your Commander... What do you think will happen to him _when_ you die, Inquisitor? He will succumb and listen to the song of lyrium. He will hate himself so much and everything is your fault for coming into his life and ruining it. Your fearless commander and everything you love will die because you are useless and unfit" stated Terror.

"Cullen..."

"Evelyn!"

Evelyn opened up her eyes and Cullen's honey-coloured ones were looking at we full of worry, with that frown above them. Cullen sat up in bed and held Evelyn, who had suddenly burst into silent tears, close to his heart so she could hear his heart and be calm, like so many times she had done to him before. Evelyn held one of Cullen's hands and squeezed it as if he was going to fade, and Cullen caresed her back in circles with the other one. He hummed against her hair with eyes closed and stayed silent for three minutes, until her breathing became normal and the small green light in her palm dissapeared. Cullen raised a hand to her cheek and kissed her eyes.

"I guess I don't have to ask. You had a bad dream?"

"A nightmare. I was in the Fade again and Terror - I am afraid that I'm going to loose everything. That I will make a mistake."

Cullen shooed her because he didn't want her to be anxious again and she nodded in understanding. He wasn't there but he too had a weight greater than him on his shoulders and had showed in previous occasions how much he feared that he was unsuitable for his role as well. They shared that. Maybe that is why they were in love with each other.

He got up and without a word, started walking around the Inquisitor's room. First, he lighted some candels and the fire that had been extinct for a few hours. The flames crackled and the room felt much warmer. Cullen disappeared into the small pantry the Inquisitor had set in a small room inside her quarters that Josephine has suggested they use to put wine bottles. Evelyn didn't fancy alcohol much, she prefered food for when she was angry at night and maybe butterbeer. He came out with a plate of sausages. "Let's put them in the fire, right?" Evelyn got up as well and sat by the fire next to Cullen, watching him put the sausages in two stick as if they were in camp. Certainly she used to do that when Dorian accompained her to camp and Varric was in the mood to tell stories. 

"It's probably New Years Day by now" Cullen muttered, touching her hair while Evelyn lied down on his lap. He bent to kiss her cheek. "It will go fine."

"Is this Cullen, the impossible pessimist speaking?" joked Evelyn.

"I mean that - This last year many things have happened to you. And to me. I met you, Evelyn. But this year... I won't let anything change what he have built."

"I feared you'd say that."

"What?"

"Cullen. If I die, I don't want you-"

"Maker's breath, Evelyn, I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't say that. When eventually I meet Corypheus... Or even when I go to the Arbor Wilds with Morrigan. I don't want you to do anything foolish. I wouldn't forgive myself."

Cullen sighed. "If there's anything you have taught me is how and when to be foolish. I don't think of myself reckless but I'd rather die than to be left alive without the only thing that has kept me alive these last months. The person I've been waiting for so long. This year we... I love you. You are the one who has to promise not to be reckless. Or less than usual."

Cullen's thoughts went to the little box with a ring he had hidden in his desk, back in his office. _Not yet. Maker, don't take her away from me_. 

"So we both agree to be cautious."

"Better."

"Thank you Cullen."

"Happy New Year."

Then, Evelyn cupped his face and met his lips and kissed his scar, as he kissed the dry tears of her face.

 


End file.
